


Planning and Negotiation and Stuff

by OldWomanJosie



Series: Say Yes To This [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Originally it was just the sort of thing you say when you're drunk, the sort of thing everyone drunkenly says at least one time."</p><p>A prequel to Say Yes To This, as folk were interested in the negotiation before the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning and Negotiation and Stuff

Originally it was just the sort of thing you say when you're drunk, the sort of thing everyone drunkenly says at least one time.

"You guys are my best friends," Hamilton slurred drunkenly, one arm around Mulligan and the other around Lafayette. "I love you soooo much."

"And we love you, Alex," Lafayette said laughingly. He tried to pat Alex on the head and ended up hugging him instead.

"We should- we should have an orgy!" Hamilton declared grandly. The whole bar was openly staring at them now. But then, they always stared when the Revolutionary Set came to get fucked up.

Laurens made a dismissive sound and finished his beer. "Don't be stupid. An orgy would take at least seven people. There are four of us."

Alexander glared at him, or did the best he could under the circumstances. "'M not stupid. A foursome then," he said clearly. "Let's have a foursome."

"Hell yeah!" Mulligan bellowed. He picked up Alexander bodily and Lafayette came too, yelping in delight as their feet cleared the floor. Laurens shook his head and waved for the bartender to close their tab. "Hell no. We have had way too much to drink for that to be a good idea."

Hercules set the others down with a thump. Lafayette and Hamilton wore matching pouts. "Drunk sex is the best sex," Hamilton pointed out. "I know. I'm a professional."

"A professional idiot," Laurens told him. John was not drunk enough for this shit. "Foursomes take planning and negotiation and..." He gestured vaguely. "Stuff." Okay maybe he was more drunk than originally planned.

Alexander snorted. "Fine. No foursome. The three of you just take me." He flung himself dramatically into a chair, narrowly missing diving onto the floor. "Take me now!"

"Only place you're being taken is home." Laurens and Mulligan heaved him to his feet, propelling him out of the doors. Lafayette followed, singing to himself in French.

"Would've been fun though," Hamilton muttered, his face smashed against Laurens' neck.

"Yes," John allowed with a sigh. "Yes it would."

\-------------------------------

A couple of days went by with no incident and the whole thing had rather gone out of John's head, truth be told. That is, until he was rudely reminded by the frantic knocking at his door at ridiculous o'clock at night.

He opened the door and Alexander pushed his way inside, already talking. "So I was thinking about it and I don't have any hard hard limits but it would probably be safer if there was some kind of contract in place anyway, you know, just in case I freak out, but nothing major, because freaking out is something I do well and I've been told it's kind of hot-"

Laurens put up a hand, stopping him mid-word vomit. "Firstly, yes, you freaking out can be hot. Secondly, you had to wake me up for this why?"

Hamilton shoved a piece of paper at him. "Read this, tell me what you think."

Laurens took it from him, muttering, "If this is another Federalist essay I swear to God..." But it wasn't. John scanned it, then went back, reading it in more detail. After a minute, he looked up. "What the hell?"

"The other night when we were drunk." Hamilton fidgeted with his shirt anxiously. "I said orgy- sorry, foursome- and nobody seemed to be against it, exactly, and Eliza is at her father's for the summer and-" He cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. "Dammit, John, I'm horny."

Chuckling, John looked back to the document. "I get that, but did we need a two page contract for it?"

"It's an abridged draft," Alexander said sullenly.

"Participants shall be four, no more, no less. Four shall be the number, and the number shall be four. Five being too high and three being too low, except that a fourth be immediately added. Two is right out." John looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Alex, we could have just talked about this."

Hamilton shrugged. "I thought writing would be better."

"Why do you write like you need it to survive," Laurens murmured absently, turning the page over to read the back. He read down the page, eyes widening.

"Yeah," Alexander said, watching his reaction. "That's why I wrote it down. I need..."

John stood up and crowded into Hamilton's space as the other man trailed off. "Yeah," Laurens said. "I know exactly what you need." Alexander shuddered, but John was already walking away.

"Go home, Alexander. I'll get the others and we'll be over after a while." He turned and held up Hamilton's contract with a grin. "We'll make sure you get just what you need."


End file.
